série de oneshot
by rukiaron
Summary: comme l'indique le titre c'est une série de oneshot portant toutes sur le couple ichigoXrukia au fil d'une année.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous, bon je vais m'essayer à une série de one-shot sur le couple ichigo/Rukia, voila dites moi ce que vous en pensez**

One-shot n°1 :

La neige, une chose étrangement belle, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle restait là dehors à la contempler. Peut-être, se disait-elle, la laverait elle de ses péchés, de ses défauts.

Mais finalement le plus merveilleux dans tout ça c'était qu'il neige ce jour là, quelle chose rare, on pouvait même dire très rare, c'était à la fois magnifique et magique.

Comment définir ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce mélangeait, sécurité, joie, excitation, émerveillement. Et puis voir tout ces gens en ce jour, dans le même bonheur qu'elle, la même excitation, accentuait son sentiment d'euphorie.

Oui elle était euphorique, mais en s'en rendant compte, elle souffla, elle commençait vraiment à déteindre sur ces humains, que dirait son cher frère en la voyait regarder la neige, la contempler comme une enfant qui vient de la découvrir.

Mais aujourd'hui elle s'en fichait, que son frère aille au diable, car aujourd'hui rien ne comptait plus, rien n'avait plus d'importance, même le froid qui la faisait greloter, même ses pieds qu'elle de sentait plus, non plus rien ne comptait plus que de s'extasier devant ce magnifique spectacle.

Elle frissonna et resserra ses bras contre elle avec un sourire. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber sur ses épaules, elle voulu se retourner mais deux bras puissants entourèrent sa taille et une tête se posa sur son épaules.

Elle frissonna encore plus quand une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

- c'est beau n'est ce pas ?

Elle souri ironiquement :

- depuis es tu si émotif ichigo ?

- pff idiote, tout le monde est comme ca aujourd'hui

Elle se tourna un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- pourtant tu n'es pas comme tout le monde

Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes mais ne supportant le regard interrogateur d'ichigo elle se remit dans sa position initiale.

- va on va rentrer, sinon tu vas me choper un rhume et je devrais encore m'occuper de toi.

- Non pas encore

- Si tu veux, dit-il en défaisant son étreinte et en asseyant à coté d'elle sur le toit de la maison.

Mais après un nouveau tremblement dû au froid, le roux mis son bras sur les épaules de la brune, en murmurant un « espèce de frileuse », pendant que celle-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule en poussant un soupir de confort.

- ichigo

- Hum

- Joyeux noël

Il eut un sourire et en la resserrant contre lui, il lui dit :

- Joyeux noël Rukia.

Alors ca vous a plus je l'espère en tout cas !!!!! Gros bisous à tous.

Rukia-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Nouvel an

Il dormait paisiblement. Ce n'était pourtant pas normal pour un soir de fête, mais le coup d'un hollow mal placé avait réveillé la blessure qu'il s'était faite il n'y avait pas deux semaines lors de son combat contre ulquiorra pour sauver Inoue des griffes d'Aizen.

Rukia lui porta secours en détruisant le hollow et en le ramenant chez lui pour soigner sa blessure, Inoue n'étant pas chez elle pour les vacances de noël, la brune du s'en occuper.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux sentant un poids lourds sur sa poitrine. Il tenta de se relever doucement malgré sa douleur au ventre qui le lacérait. Il grogna de frustration après un échec.

Le poids qui le retenait commençait d'ailleurs à se mouvoir.

Rukia s'était endormie sur le torse du roux après l'avoir veiller, elle ouvrit à son tour les yeux et se rendant compte où elle se trouvait, elle se releva les joues roses.

- Je le savais, dit tout à coup Ichigo

- Quoi ?

- Tu as une grosse tête

- Baka, à cause de tes bêtises de macho, on aurait pu se faire tuer tout les deux.

Il baissa la tête, faible, il se sentait tellement faible, il n'avait encore une fois put protéger personne, elle l'avait encore protégé, comme toujours.

- Arrête de culpabiliser, ordonna Rukia le coupant dans ses pensées, ce soir est un soir de fête alors tu vas te lever, t'habiller et me faire le plaisir de manger en bas avec ta famille et moi puisque ton père m'as invitée.

Il se leva avec difficulté, une fois debout il vacilla légèrement et se raccrocha à Rukia qui le fit s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Je vais t'aider

- Non je peux débrouiller tout seul, répliqua t il plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulut.

- Très bien mister macho, moi je vais m'habiller correctement.

Quand elle sortit une demi-heure plus tard de la salle de bain elle vit le shinigami en train d'essayer d'enfiler sa chemise.

Elle lui fit passer son deuxième bras dans la manche et attacha ses boutons.

Une fois que la roux eut finit de grogner, il la regarda et se promit de garder cette image de Rukia dans sa tête, les cheveux attachés en chinons, elle portait un yukata, habit traditionnelle pour cette nouvelle année.  

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda la brune en souriant

- Tu es vraiment très belle

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci, viens on descend.

La soirée se passa très bien. Le père du roux qui n'arrêtait de faire des sous-entendus sur le couple Rukia/ichigo.

- maintenant il faudrait aller mettre nos vœux sur l'arbre, dit d'une voix joyeusement sa plus jeune sœur.

- C'est une très idée ma chérie viens faire un câlin à ton papa

- On ne voit pas le rapport, répliqua Karin.

Chacun mit son vœu pour cette nouvelle année. Puis ils allèrent se coucher.

- Ichigo, tu as mis quoi ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est parce que tu as peur que ça ne se réalise pas

- Pff idiote, tu crois vraiment à ce genre de chose.

- Bah oui pas toi

- Non

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu as marqué ?

- Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable

- Ça doit être vraiment important pour que tu suives une règle à laquelle tu ne crois pas

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point

- De toute façon je trouverais ce que tu as marqué

Il sourit

- Peut être

- Bonne nuit Ichigo

- Bonne nuit Rukia, dit il en repensant à son vœu.

« Faites que je puisse toujours la protéger »

Fin.

Voili voilou

Commentaires please

Bibi

Rukia-san.


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis combien de temps s'était-il rendu-compte de ce sentiment ? Tout ce qu'il savait était que plus les jours passaient plus ce sentiment enfouit en lui grandissait.

La regardant de nouveau, il se dit qu'elle était vraiment parfaite.

Se sentant épiée, elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux marron qui la regardaient tendrement.

Laissant les sœurs de celui qui la regardait, elle se dirigea vers lui, un sourire plaqué sur le visage

La voyant arrivée, il s'attendait au pire, il avait été pris en flagrant délit de matage et sera surement réprimander plus tard pour récidive.

La lueur d'inquiétude passant dans les yeux du jeune homme accentua son sourire.

Lui prenant la main sous les regards abasourdis des deux jeunes filles, elle le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre.

Etonné de la douceur d'une petite main dans la sienne, il lança tout de même un regard de détresse à ses deux jeunes sœurs lorsqu'il se sentit tirer dans sa chambre.

Fermant la porte derrière eux, elle s'avança jusqu'au placard et en sortit un petite boité entourée de ruban rose.

Attendant son châtiment, il ferma les yeux en même temps que l'ouverture de la porte de placard. Ceux-ci se rouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une chose incroyablement douce, chaude et humide se poser sur sa joue.

Lui tendant son paquet après l'avoir embrassé, elle vit la couleur de ses joues contraster avec celle de ses cheveux.

« Joyeuse saint valentin Ichigo »


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou a tous et merci pour vos commentaires (Bien que j'aimerais vraiment qu'ils soient plus nombreux sniff !!)

Ce one-shot est particulier car c'est un dérivé de ce qu'il pourrait arriver dans mon histoire « L'envie de toi » (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est un ichigo/Rukia hé on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!!) après la fête de Keigo !!!

L'envie de toi : the one-shot

Pourquoi s'était il mit en tête de venir à cette maudite fête ?

Grommelant sur son banc, il regardait la personne pour laquelle il était venu danser avec son meilleur ami et qui était accessoirement le sien aussi.

Sentant monter en lui la jalousie, il préféra sortir de la salle en se maudissant d'être aussi lâche. Il suffirait qu'il l'invite à danser mais alors tout le monde se demanderait si les rumeurs à leurs sujets étaient vraies. Galère, comme dirait shikamaru dans Naruto, pff décidemment il regardait trop les mangas.

Regardant les étoiles qui luisaient, il entendit le vague son d'un slow qui recommençait, il serrait les poings de dépit, jaloux, il était jaloux et ça l'énervait il n'avait pas a l'être.

Il sourit malgré lui en repensant à cette boule de poil brune soufflant son prénom au passage.

- oui ? dit la principale intéressée

Le roux se retourna vivement laissant le ciel étoile pour regarder celle qui illuminait ses jours (waouh trop beau !!!!)

- Rukia, qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu n'es pas restée avec Renji, finit il amèrement

- Je voulais danser avec toi, mais vu que je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans la salle, je suis venue te chercher.

- Comme tu le vois je ne suis pas disposer à danser tu peux rester a l'intérieur

- Baka ! Qu'est ce qui te prend paysan ?

- Rien laisse tranquille et vas retrouver _Renji_, dit il en appuyant bien sur le prénom de leur ami

- Tu es jaloux en fait

- Pas du tout, affirma t il

- C'est pour ça que tu rougis, rigola t elle

- Rukia ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi, je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux, je m'en fiche tu fais bien ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux

- Sympa, accepta t elle difficilement

- Je rentre, reste si tu veux

- Baka, hurla t elle alors qu'il était déjà parti.

A une heure du matin, la « jeune » fille rentra, totalement bourrée, par la fenêtre et tomba sur le lit d'ichigo et bien évidemment sur le roux.

- Putain tu ne peux pas faire attention, grogna t il en se réveillant

- Hihihihihi Ichigoooooooooo tu es trop mimi quand tu es en colère

- Et toi tu empestes l'alcool ! Viens avec moi dans la salle de bain

Il l'a traina jusqu'à la salle d'eau, où elle commença à se déshabiller

- Il fait chaud ! s'expliqua t elle

- Remet ton débardeur, rougit il

- Pourquoi ? demanda t elle en s'approchant

Mettant une main sur son torse, elle décida de s'attaquer au bouton de son pyjama

- Tu fais quoi là ? devenant encore plus rouge

Le regardant avec des yeux étonnés (mode chibi)

- tu dois avoir chaud toi aussi non ?

Il déglutit difficilement mais réussit à ouvrir la bouche et à la repousser en lui disant qu'elle ferait mieux de mettre son pyjama et d'aller se coucher. Elle allait protester mais se ravisa et fit un sourire qui ne plut pas trop au roux.

Celui-ci sortit de la pièce et alla se coucher.

Dix minutes plus tard il sentit les couvertures se soulever.

- Rukia, dit il blasé, tu fais quoi encore !!!

- Je me couche, je veux dormir avec toi

- Non va dans ton placard, il est fait pour ça

Elle lui fit une moue d'enfant gâtée qui veut son jouet mais ayant peur d'être le jouet en question, il lui dit encore une fois non.

Elle se dirigea donc vers son placard et dit d'une voix enfantine

- De toute façon je m'en fou, je t'aurais un jour et tu ne seras rien qu'à moi

Elle revint sur ses pas. Le shinigami remplaçant trop abasourdit par ses paroles, la regarda revenir vers lui sans comprendre.

Son état de légume s'estompa quand il sentit des lèvres se collés aux siennes. Il eut un mouvement de recul sachant bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal mais malheureusement la main de la brune lui tenait fermement la nuque et intensifia le baiser.

Il se laissa prendre au jeu, un jeu qui d'ailleurs n'en fut plus un lorsque la brune se mit à califourchon sur lui éveillant des sens qu'il essayait cependant de garder au plus profond de lui.

Se sentant pousser en arrière, il se retrouva totalement allonger, la shinigamie lui tenant les poignets au dessus de la tête. « C'est qu'elle a de la force Rukia » se dit-il alors qu'il essayait de la repousser de nouveau.

Enfin la repousser on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il y mettait du sien, quand la brune lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille plus rien n'eut de sens, sa seule envie fut de la posséder toute entière. Pourtant sa raison n'avait de cesse de lui répéter que ce n'était pas « bien ».

Relâchant ses mains, elle lui enleva son haut de pyjama. Passant ses mains sur ses pectoraux, elle s'assit sur lui

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus pourtant il essaya de la repousser de nouveau, elle répondit par un :

- Je sais que tu as envie de moi, je le sens.

Et comme pour lui montrer elle passa sa main sur la boule qui s'était formé dans le pantalon du roux. Grognant de plaisir et de frustration de se faire mener par une fille, il faillit la plaquer sur le lit pour la faire monter au septième ciel mais se ravisa quand il entendit le rire enfantin embuer par l'alcool de la jeune fille.

- Rukia arrête ce petit jeu et va te coucher

Vu le ton qu'avait employé le roux, elle avait plutôt intérêt à aller dormir.

Elle se leva donc et alla à regret se coucher.

Quand il vit la porte du placard se fermer, il ferma les yeux mis sentant encore les baisers brulants ou les mains baladeuses. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Cette nuit il ne pourra pas dormir.

Fin du one-shot

Alors ???? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Commentaires please !!!

Bibi

Rukia-san


End file.
